Bakura's Incident
by LittleMissWerepire
Summary: What do you get when you mix Bakura and a bottle opener? A good reason for Ryou to laugh! Tendershipping oneshot


A short yelp could be heard coming from the bathroom as everyone's favorite white haired Hikari stitched up his Yami. The gash on his forehead was about two inches long and not too deep, but still needed stitches.  
>"Fuck! Hey, I'm not here for you to practice your sewing!" Bakura growled, trying hard not to swat the offending hand away. "Bloody bastard.." he muttered under his breath.<br>Ryou, giving him a somewhat sympathetic-yet annoyed look, just kept at it. "Well, I see you had some fun while I was out." At that remark, he got a scowl in return. "So, how exactly did you manage to do this?"  
>Wincing partly from the wound, but mainly from the question, Bakura took an overly dramatic deep breath and began. "Well, I robbed the local grocery of it's alcohol products, came back, and..." he mumbled the rest incoherently.<br>"And what?" Ryou asked. "I couldn't hear you, you need to speak up." He was interested how the gash 'magically' appeared on his Yami's head.  
>"Fine, just don't laugh, or I'll kill you with my bare hands," he threatened. That raised Ryou's curiosity. "I won't, I promise."<br>Bakura sighed. "I went to open a bottle and... the opener flew back and hit me! I wasn't expecting that so I lost my footing and hit my head on the counter." He closed his eyes and looked like he was expecting a punch. "..Hehe...Haha! Ahaha!" Ryou couldn't contain his laughter. He could practically see Bakura trying to open a bottle, getting hit in the face, then his arms flailing around searching for something to grab while he fell with a panicked look. He felt a little bad about laughing, but his Yami had it coming.  
>"Hey! You broke your promise!" Bakura's face was red from the mixture of anger and embarrassment. It was quite unusual compared to his regular 'Yeah, I know I'm badass' grin or his 'Kneel before me, slave!' smirk.<br>Ryou kept trying to apologize, but his laughter made it hard to understand. After his fit of laughter died out into giggles, he managed to say "I'm sorry Bakura-hehe- It's just-hehe- I can imagine the look on your face." Bakura just shot him a look that said 'Fuck off, bitch' but as it passed through Ryou's Limey aura, it automatically changed into a 'Bugger off, wanker' kind of look.  
>"Um, how do you feel now?" Ryou asked. "Like I could kick a baby panda." Bakura replied bluntly. 'Well it's a good thing Yugi's not here, since he'd be the next-best-thing' Ryou thought.<br>In an attempt to lighten the mood, Ryou asked "Well, now that you're all stitched up, are you going to go wreak havoc with Marik across town?" giving a somewhat hopeful, apologizing look. "Aw, why the bloody hell not!" His Yami replied with a smile. "And if anyone asks about-" he pointed "-this, I'll just say I got in a fight with a couple of lead pipe-wielding assholes." Ryou smiled. It was good to know he felt better. "I really am sorry though, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
>"Me? The King of Thieves? Have feelings? No, I think you've made a mistake." Bakura said. "But I did tell you to not laugh, so you'll have to make it up to me." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "And what will I have to do to make it up to you?" Bakura smirked. "Go in the kitchen" "Yes?" "Get in the refrigerator" "Uh huh" "And.." "And...?" "Grab me a beer" Both the Yami and Hikari burst out laughing. "But really, does it hurt?" Ryou asked inspecting the now tended-to injury. "Quite, actually. But you want to know what might make me feel better?" Bakura said.<br>"What?" His Hikari leaned in, in curiosity. "This" Bakura, taking advantage of their position, snatched his little Ryou into a kiss. It lasted a few seconds before Bakura pulled away. Ryou hadn't responded at all during the kiss. He was completely red, and even Bakura was tinted a little pink. "Wh-why did you d-do that?" Ryou stuttered out. "Isn't it obvious Hikari?" He leaned towards him again and whispered in his ear. "I like you." He got up and started out the door, leaving a confused Ryou. He stopped for a second. "Besides, didn't your mother ever kiss your scrapes?" And with that Ryou teared up. He had forgotten about his mother and sister. "Ryou, I'm sorry, I forgot!" By this time Ryou had started sobbing. "Ryou! Shhh.. It's okay.." He grabbed him and was now hugging him and petting his hair to try to calm him. After about three minutes, his sobbing had reduced to silent tears with a few hiccups here and there. "Ryou, are you alright now?" Bakura asked, concerned for the boy. "..Yes. I am now. Thank you." He gave a weak smile and hugged him. "Thank you so much." He looked up at him and they stared at each other for a minute. "See something you like?" Bakura smirked and arched his eyebrow. Ryou went red, because he hadn't noticed he had been staring. For all he knew, he could have been staring into space and imagining his Yami's face. "Oh, um, sorry. I didn't rea-" Bakura cut him off with a kiss. This time was different though, because Ryou, to Bakura's surprise-and pleasure-, instead of just freezing, melted into the kiss. Seeing this as an opportunity, Bakura deepened the kiss as much Ryou would allow. Their tongues battled in a fight of dominance, and the obvious winner smirked as he explored the others mouth. He savored the delectable flavor of it. If he had to name the taste, it was like sweet tea with strawberries. To Ryou, Bakura tasted like chocolate and cinnamon rolls. There was also an unrecognizable taste. It was almost as if you could taste the spark of the passion. When their kiss ended they stayed in an embrace and Bakura growled "Just to warn you, I'm very possessive. So now you're mine, and I'm not sharing. I'm going to make sure nothing ever happens to you." Ryou just hugged him harder and whispered "Thank you."

Please review!


End file.
